


Safety

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Whump, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dangerous night, Tony needs some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

“Jarvis!!” screamed Tony as he struggled against his mother’s holding him. The butler suddenly grabbed the arm of the man who had taken a swing at him, and flipped him over his shoulder. Tony’s eyes widened in amazement. He didn’t know Jarvis could do t h a t. Maria screamed as one of the men got back up and advanced towards her and Tony. He didn’t get far before Jarvis yanked him back and threw him down also. As the fight went on, Jarvis grew to be an even bigger hero than Captain America in Tony’s eyes.

Then it started to go south, Jarvis caught a hit in his stomach and the breath was knocked out of him. Two of the men took the opportunity to grab him by the arms and hold him securely. The third man stepped forward and threw more punches into the butler’s stomach and chest. Tony grew angry and ran forward, ripping out of Maria’s grasp. His mother screamed his name, but the boy ignored her.

“You leave Jarvis alone!” he shouted, hitting the man’s legs with his small fists. The big brute of a man looked down at him and chuckled.

“Tickles, kid,” he said and grabbed Tony up in his arms. 

“Jarvis!” Tony cried out, struggling against the man’s iron grip and looking towards the butler. Jarvis had all but been sagging in the other men’s arms but when he heard Tony’s panicked voice calling his name and Maria’s screaming a fire sparked in his heart behind his pained chest. He found his footing and slammed an elbow into one of the men’s noses. Dropping to the ground and onto his back, he kept a grip on the other man’s arm and flipped him over with his ‘tortoise of fury’ move. Remembering moves he had watched Peggy do, Jarvis rolled forward and punched the man in the face, leaving him dazed on the ground.

Breathing heavily, he got to his feet again and faced the last one holding Tony. Every inhale hurt with a sharp pain in his chest, but he nearly held his breath as the man cocked a gun and pointed it at a petrified Maria, holding Tony tightly by the wrist with his other hand.

“You’re good for a butler, I’ll give you that. Damn good, but another move and Mrs. Stark will have her brains blown out,” said the thug. A smirk played on his face as a tense silence passed through the air for a second. It was interrupted when the man let out an angry shout as Tony bit his hand. 

Jarvis seized the opportunity as the man threw Tony aside in his surprise and grabbed the arm with the gun. The butler pulled it down and brought his knee up quickly to meet it. There was a sickening snap as the man’s elbow broke. Jarvis’ stomach would’ve gone a queasy at the sound had it not been already hurting with the bruises already forming. He picked up the gun as soon as it dropped and kept it trained on the man.

“Not another move. You will be arrested shortly,” Jarvis said. He turned to Maria. “Madame if you could be so kind as to find a phone and ring the police?”  
Maria nodded her ghostly white face and quickly gathered Tony up in her arms. He frowned at wiggled in her grasp. 

“Mooom, I want to stay with Jarvis,” he said, looking over her shoulder.

“Master Tony go with your mother,” the butler said and Tony stopped wiggling but pouted even when Maria stepped into the closest open shop to use the phone.

The police arrived soon after and arrested the attackers. Except for when officers asked Jarvis questions, Tony never left the butler’s side and kept a hold on his pant leg. He sat with him when the medical people put a few bandages on Jarvis’ face and made sure he was alright, save for the bruising. 

As everyone finished up, Jarvis caught Tony looking up at him with his big brown eyes and the tall man knelt down to his height. 

“Is it owie Jarvis?” the little boy asked.

Jarvis nodded his head but the corners of his lips turned upwards in a slight smile. “It does,” he answered honestly, “But I’ll be quite alright, so don’t worry about. Now, come along, we best get your mother home.”

When they got home, they arrived to meet a half sober Howard and a worried sick Ana Jarvis. Tony’s dad gave him a hug, it was quick and smelled of alcohol, but it was an actual hug. Maybe Tony should get into danger more often so his dad would care about him. It was over quick though as his father moved on to hug his mother. Even Jarvis got a hug, which made him wince, but the butler patted Howard on the back and assured him they all were fine.

Tony’s heart wilted a little when they left him for bed and left Jarvis to tuck him in. Why didn’t they ever do that? He didn’t mind Jarvis tucking him in and taking care of him but he wished his parents acted like real parents. Especially after tonight’s events.

Tonight though, Jarvis didn’t pick him up and carry him to his room. That was okay with Tony, he guessed he still hurt so he reached his small hand into Jarvis’ big one as they walked up the stairs to his room. They both didn’t say much as Tony changed into his pajamas and Jarvis tucked him in. The little boy looked up at the butler as he pulled the covers over him. He had saved them, Jarvis, who was always so calm and reserved. Jarvis, who was so silly and sometimes clumsy when he was trying not to be. He was there no matter what happened and Tony felt safe with the man’s lanky form standing over him. Soon the little boy drifted off to sleep and Jarvis left for his own bed and his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony gasped and woke up, sitting up blindly and getting entangled within the sheets in his panic from the nightmare. He gripped onto the blankets tightly and his breathing was quick and shaky. Looking around the dark, he grew more scared, afraid of someone jumping out and taking him away. As quietly as he possibly could, Tony tip toed to the window and peeked through the blinds. Down in the large yard was the Jarvises little apartment they had to themselves, the windows dark and still. 

A noise in Tony’s room scared him and he quickly ran out and down the stairs. He sped out the back door and into the yard, his bare feet slapping against the cold concrete. He jumped up the porch steps and knocked on the door. He looked around the yard and stared into the dark, looming shadows and prayed that his knock had been heard.

Edwin’s eyes opened at the sound of something knocking. Ana had heard it to and was already putting on her night coat.

“Ana, darling-“ he started, but she cut him off.

“Don’t get up dear, I will see who it is,” she said as the knock sounded again. Their dog, Claudia, got up and followed her out of their room. Edwin felt safer when the Bernese Mountain dog went with her, but if it was someone hostile, he was ready to move. Maybe. He groaned as he sat up and felt the pain on his abdomen from the beating he had taken. Any worry he felt melted away when he heard Ana’s soft voice and Tony’s small one. Ana let him and he heard them go into the kitchen. 

Edwin swung his legs off the bed and stood up, with great difficulty. He slid his night coat on and slippers and shuffled into the kitchen where Ana sat with Tony at the table. He smiled softly at the sight of her pushing him a glass of milk and a small chocolate soufflé. He and his wife may not be have children, but Tony gave him the feeling of being a father and guessed Ana could experience the feeling of being a mother. Edwin knew he most likely shouldn’t feel that way as he was Howard’s employee, friend, and respected the man, but he couldn’t help it and soon didn’t care. Tony was the best child he and Ana could ever hope to take care of.

“What brings you over at this hour for a visit Master Tony?” Jarvis asked, getting another glass out and filling it with milk for himself. Ana gave him a look that told him he shouldn’t be moving around but he kissed her forehead.

“I-I had a bad dream…” Tony answered in a small voice, “And I came here because- because I know I’m safe with y-you.”

Jarvis’ eyes crinkled up in a smile and he could tell Ana was practically bursting with pride for her husband. 

“You will always be safe with me, and Mrs. Jarvis, Tony,” he said, sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs.

Tony nodded his head and nibbled at the soufflé Ana had gotten out for him. Then he giggled as Jarvis set down his milk after taking a drink. The butler looked at him quizzically.

“What on earth are you laughing about Master Tony?” he asked, and Tony giggled harder.

“You have a milk mustache!” he answered. Jarvis’ mortified reaction sent Tony into another fit of giggles long after the milk mustache had been wiped away. 

“Jarvis, this is what you do when you have a milk mustache,” Tony said, finishing his milk in a big gulp. He slid off the chair and went over to Ana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ana let out a little squeal and set to work looking for a napkin. All three of them were laughing now and Tony thought this was what having parents should really be like.

After the laughter and giggling subsided, Tony yawned and started to grow sad at the looming fact he’d have to go back to bed. He felt a wave of delight when Ana suggested he stay with them for the night and looked to Jarvis eagerly. Jarvis of course thought it was alright. So Tony crawled in bed between Ana and Edwin, taking in the warmth and safe feeling. He was careful next to Jarvis, not wanting to bump his ‘owies’ but snuggled next to him, resting his head in the crook of Jarvis’ elbow. 

“J?” Tony said.

“Mhm hm?”

“I love you,” Tony mumbled, closing his eyes, “And you too Mrs. J.”

Jarvis felt tears of joy stinging his eyes and he felt Ana’s soft hand in his.

“We love you too Tony.”


End file.
